Outer Space Alien!
by sleepserum
Summary: Three years have passed since then, Kagome has never returned and while time continues to pass delicately in the realm of humans, Kouga grows restless as he misses the only woman who had made his heart burn with hopelessness. Until such a day comes when fate decides to toy with time and his heart then sends him to Kagome's world.
1. Chapter 1

_**OUTER SPACE ALIEN!**_

Written on: 12/01/18

Chapter 01: Posted on 12/02/18

A/N: I miss Inuyasha, anyways here's a KouKag fic because I love them so much u_u ! Sorry I haven't updated any of my fics... I've been quite exhausted with school and real life, I'm seeking comfort with writing a few of my comfort ships so hopefully you like it! The title is a little bit silly, but I think it's cute and will mean something in the later chapters.

 **TRIGGER WARNING: N/A**

* * *

 _"You're my simulation!"_

* * *

 **Fate.**

It had been almost three years, but who was he kidding? He was a demon whose time was insignificant unlike a human's whose each passing day was counted. He had never been aggravated about time, no, he had never thought that time was slow nor fast—in fact, it was as if time never existed for him. The seasons change, age differs, but time is time—the passing of the past, but what importance does he have to be attached to the past that he sees it pass? None, thus, time for him was insignificant. He had thought this perception of his would be entrenched, akin to his loyalty and his power in his tribe—but the day came when his world had been broken.

He stumbled upon _her_ , a human girl—no, a priestess, perhaps—she had emanated the pure aura of a priestess but she did not appear as such. It was then when the clock hands began to move and each second were counted—he had known that she existed: her movements, her words, her smiles, her expressions, and her scent—each passing second they became his past. He had found significance in time. With each awaiting second he searches for her, no, not willingly, after all, he had no right or whatsoever to be by her side and yet he imposes himself within her circle. He had never tried too hard to gain an attention from another, in truth he has no need for attention, he would kill them off in an instant, but this girl—this girl! No matter he begged for her to look at him, she wouldn't but would he kill her—no! And it aggravated him! _Kill her!_ But his heart longed to protect her.

But all is futile when the one you love is lost, not to a war, but to another man. He snorts at the memory, the way that _stupid dog shit_ had trampled over her feelings, her health, her safety more than enough and yet she had her eyes set only for him. She had desired to protect him even though he had hurt her repeatedly. True, a mishap or two could be forgiven, but why, why does she wear such a heavy, sullen expression whenever by his side? What unfairness does that man do to her? Could he not see how lucky he is—how fortunate he is, that a _hanyou_ like him, could ever be loved so purely and fully? To be chosen willingly and with heartfelt passion and dedication that he was _better_ , no, he was _irreplaceable_ from a full blooded yokai.

Up until that moment, he had what he wanted, killed those that defied him, ruled with ease and superiority—yet it was as if he became a minor character in his own life, seeing the one he had hoped to share an end with fall for another.

His fists clenched, long and sharp nails digging into his flesh gently. _Unforgivable, humiliating!_ He wanted her, he so wanted her—he _loved_ her.

Yes, he knew he loved her. He loved her for ferocity, her honesty and her benevolent nature. Never had he seen such a wildfire that was so gentle and so nurturing. She was the stillness and determination of winter, she had the heat and the perseverance of summer, the remorse, sorrow and a lone hope of autumn that had been doused by the gentleness and rebirth of spring. He had seen her exhibit such radiating fire when she had attempted to escape, or at the very least, have her child companion escape. Had she not thought of the consequences, how heavy it would have been for the traitor to be found? Yet she stood still despite her trembling shoulders and supple knees that ached to fall out of fear, but she tried so desperately not to fear him. And he loved that.

Then, he so claimed her as his woman, earning him a slap—he had, not once in his life, been slapped by a woman. True, there were those that dared defy him in the past—had attempted to slap him—but they never were victorious. They often ended up with cut up limbs or, if merciful, broken, dislocated and protruding bones out of the skin. There were no better tortures than to break a person and let them live. A traitor was never a tasty meal anyways. It had hurt, not the same hurt when he fell in battle, or when his legs were almost cut off, it didn't hurt that way—it stung and lingered until it drummed to his heart. It echoed a sense of longing and hurt in him. _Apologize!_ A voice at the back of his head wanted to scream, to show this woman her place, but dumbfounded, she had only looked at her with awe. His world had been broken, not for the worse, but for the better.

He knew he loved her, because he had noticed every single detail of her body every time they would meet. That time when her hands were so cold, her complexion paler than usual and her cheeks losing their rosy glow—he knew he loved her, the way his voice roared and cracked—he worried, he worried so much that the one he loved would be gone—never had he feared loss, he never feared death, not even when his comrades would die. But her— _oh God_ —he couldn't imagine how he would mourn over her death. If he could, he would tear apart that stupid dog, bite him and eat him raw so that finally, finally he can no longer hurt her! But it was futile, despite having almost died; she looked at him with hope. He could never understand, or perhaps he did not want to comprehend it, because he knew the answer would hurt all the more.

Fangs digging into the soft flesh of his bottom lip, he let out a low growl that vibrated subtly throughout the cave. It had been three years since Kagome had disappeared. The demon slayer and the monk had explained to him of Kagome's origins, how she was not a part of this world—ah, no, more specifically this era. That she was from the future. A part of him thought it was only a quip but other than the seriousness they had in their expression he knew that what they said were all true. Her clothes were odd, very odd, and her items—that bag of hers, that iron transportation tool, they were all peculiar. Other than that, her words—her manner of speech, choice of words—it was much different from how humans normally speak, casual or formal, her words never belonged to this time.

But it wasn't awe and amazement that he had felt that moment, only hurt. He already never had the chance to avenge his brethren's death, having not stepped into the final battle, and for this—that he could not say his final good bye to her—it felt as if he were betrayed, ignored, hurt, he did not know. All he knew was that he wanted to see her again, no matter the process (so long as it would not endanger the pack, of course) but he so desperately wanted to see her. Hold her warm and soft hands, see her gentle gaze that her lovely sapphire hues showed, he wanted to feel her warmth—her existence, oh how pure and sublime she was!

Though it had been three years, for some reason, her scent still lingered—perhaps it was his delusion, his hopeless desire that made him pick up her scent every now and then, and he's convinced that it was all in his mind. The moment he leaves the cave her scent no longer existed. And he knew the cave should have the overpowering stench of wolves, blood, and sweat. Yet there were moments that he could almost smell her—an odd mixture of strawberries, vanilla, and perhaps aloe vera? Some kind of oatmeal or _wheaty_ milk, he didn't understand but that was how she smelt. She smelt of neatly pressed linens, of berries and medicinal herbs, she smelt of such purity. _Aah!_ It was driving him to insanity! He longed for her, and it had been three years, far too long!

For a demon, such a time would be a measly three days but to him it felt like three decades or even three centuries! Time passed and not a single day within those three years had he seen her. Every now and then he visited the village, seeing the demon slayer and the monk's family grow by the years pass, the inu-daiyokai's little child companion had also grown but he could care less about this permeating and sickeningly sweet peace. He had a war of his own to search ,a woman for him to devour—deflower, no not that, he had wanted to nurture her, yes, nurture. He couldn't let his bestial and carnal desires take over him. Nonetheless it had proven to be difficult, he was a fully blooded yokai, he _desired_ and he did not harbour the same sentimentality of a human's.

The more he had pondered over the past, over what he had been doing for the past three years, reminiscing of the years before that, the more his growl had become audible and the more his restlessness permeated through the cave. No one had bothered to break him from his daydreaming until the other wolves had felt uncomfortable and so Ginta and Hakkaku approached him, with fear of course, but they had to.

"Kouga—" They spoke up and not before long Kouga's gaze quickly stared right through their irises with evident distress.

The two lower ranked wolves stepped aside and almost fell on their bottoms as their leader abruptly stood. He knew why Ginta and Hakkaku approached him, and so he emitted a heavy sigh, "Sorry, I was thinking, I didn't mean to cause any discomfort among you all. I'll make sure to keep my restlessness on hold, for the meantime I will be out on a hunt. Ginta, Hakkaku make sure you do your gatekeeping duties. I heard from the others they would often come back from a hunt and either of you two would be slacking off and sleeping." A pause, his words were cold and almost distant, but it was not new. Kouga was, after all, their leader not simply their _friend_. "Though you are just a subordinate, I would not want to lose any more of my wolves, and I won't always be there to swoop your asses out of danger." There was that, a hint of concern, a she flashes a grin and gave a casual slap on the shoulder on Ginta and Hakkaku. "Anyways I'm off to cool down."

He dashed outside the cave leaving the other wolves quite dumbfounded.

"He really misses nee-san," Hakkaku points out and Ginta only sadly agrees.

They were thankful that because of that human miko, Kouga grew to warm up more to his pack, but there are no good things without equal amount of sacrifices. Almost every day he'd try to search for her

"I wonder where she went; I heard she went back to her real world." Ginta states, wondering.

"Real world? Isn't she human?"

"Yeah, but like, not from this time. Or so that's what I heard."

"I guess that makes sense, everything about her is different."

The two nodded and let the subject die down; they could not really say anymore as they never really that close to the human miko. They proceeded to leave the cave in order to go to their respective posts, waiting for Kouga's return.

* * *

Kouga sped through the trees—searching for any pathway or any leads to picking up any remnants of her existence. He was still desperate, hanging onto that love of his that latched onto his heart like a leech. It had sucked out the common sense out of him .he just wanted to be by her side, to protect her, to give her happiness and love.

Not before long he finds himself in an unfamiliar path, the scent had also changed and it had made him sick in his stomach—it was the stench of that _dog_. God, how he _despised it_ , it made his blood boil, his heart burn, his stomach churn and his head throb. That scent was not only biologically spiteful but it had an emotional impact on him! This was the scent that the woman he loved cherished! The scent that that woman loved!

The more he sped closer to what it seems to be the heart of the forest, he sees a tree, he assumes it is the Sacred Tree of this forest. And there was also a well a little farther for the tree. He walks to the well and peeks at the bottom—it was only dirt, perhaps a twigs and leaves, he had heard of this well. The Bone Eater's Well, it is said that corpses or anything unwanted may be thrown in the well and soon after they will be truly gone and be sent into another dimension. Some say they are transported to Nirvana when they are worthy and some say that they will fall to hell. But other than that, they were all just beliefs. Kouga could visibly smell the dog's stench around here.

He tries to analyze the situation.

 **(1)** This forest must be the forest of Inuyasha, where he had been sealed; the tree might be the one where he was sealed on.

 **(2)** This well. Could it be this is where that Kagome passes through to jump between this time and her original time?

 **(3)** There was no mistaking it, this well permeated of her scent, although faint, as well as the dog too. He's heard from that young fox yokai that only Inuyasha and Kagome were able to pass through the well. Not only that, there was a ladder installed—it's quiet suspicious if there was a ladder, it would be convenient if this truly was a portal to another dimension.

He wondered why was it that only Inuyasha could? Could it have been because of his connection not her, or was it because Kagome only allowed Inuyasha? It made his heart burn out of jealousy.

He tests it himself, he jumps into the well—what seemed like a few seconds seemed like forever. Kouga had realized that this well was rather deep, from above it looks shallow considering you could see the bottom. He looks up and realizes that the light from outside the well had vanished. He thinks that this may have been a trap to lure him, but there was no sound of any lid covering the well, he should have heard it. Not to mention, the well smelt of storage and dust, it was suffocating. He felt as if he was being drowned by the high tides, air stolen from his very lungs as he only saw the void darkness. He kept on falling—what seemed to be a narrow well was completely expanded to a peculiar void.

His heart began to pace, his lungs felt tight and his throat felt as if there were hands wrapped around it, the sensation was making him lose himself to insanity. What was this sensation—?

Not before long he sees an odd light; blue droplets that soon engulfed him whole and blinded him. What seemed like forever had finally come to an end. He was at the bottom of the well, he looks up and sees only darkness, but he could tell there was simply a cover. There were very faint streaks of light; he assumes the lid is wooden with slight spaces in between. With one jump, his head crashes through the lid and breaks it. He sets by the flooring and looks around, an unfamiliar residence. He looks back and sees the well along with its broken doors. He wondered if he had to apologize. He stood straight, observing his surroundings. It was peacefully quiet until he heard unfamiliar voices— _humans_ —was he in a human territory? Last time he remembered, the forest was rather uninhabited.

"I heard it! There was a crashing sound from the well!" It was the voice of a young child, but not too young, perhaps a young boy going through puberty—the definite proof of it was the uncertainty of the tone he emitted.

"Bah! It must be those rats, and to think we just cleaned it last weekend...," This voice—an old man—an elderly. Their footsteps eventually became clearer.

Instead of hiding he decides to show his presence, after all, _he_ was the one who's imposed on this land. His hand was placed on the two doors as he slid them open only to reveal that his presumptions about the voices were correct. The elderly man fell on his bottom while the child scrambled on his feet as he fell as well. "Yo." Kouga looked down on them and averted his gaze, looking over at the unfamiliar buildings and environment. This seemed to be a shrine, but not like the shrines he knew.

"Y... Yokai!" The old man screeched earning only a growl from the wolf demon as he bared his fang and evident disdain at the sound that stabbed his eardrums. The child began to cry as he seemed to have lost his coherency to form any word.

"Hey, where am I?" Kouga casually asks, ignoring the heightened anxiety and fear that the two emanated. His hands rested on his hips as he looked around and waited for a response, "Hey, I asked something—and you _will_ ans—"

"Jii-chan!, Souta...! Are you alright?" _Her_ footsteps became louder at a quickening rate, she was running!

Kouga's ears perked up, his tail raised as it quickly swishes left and right, a faint pink hue tinted his tanned complexion on his cheeks as eyes widened; his heart began to pace two times faster than the anxiety a little while ago, his stomach churned and he felt sick—not out of disdain—but in complete euphoria. This sound, this scent—!

His gaze averts from clueless wandering to the origin of the voice. And once she meets her gaze, his wide eyes are met with the same wide eyes of hers. There was a moment of silence as the two humans scrambled their way to Kagome.

"K... Kagome! Who is this demon?! I thought the well was as good as sealed forever!" The elderly cried out, holding onto his chest. There was a moment of relief since this demon seemed to know his granddaughter.

"... Kou... Kouga...?"

Kouga couldn't help the beam that drew on his lips. He sped through her and scooped her in his arms, "Kagome...!" Her scent it was filling his senses, it was sending him into an overdrive! He knew it was her, true she had grow a little, she was not as short as she used to be (although still smaller than he was), she had grown a little heavier, building up more muscles and perhaps a few more fats. He had looked almost the same, save for a few definitions in her body, the way she had more curves, more muscles and more flesh. "I miss you...!"

His voice had grown deep—perhaps a bit—or maybe Kagome just was not used to his voice anymore. She realizes that she was never able to say good bye to him. Then suddenly, upon closer look at his overjoyed expression—her heart melted, what was this feeling? It had made her innards twist, her skin warm and her face flush!

* * *

Please tell me what you think, your reviews mean the world and keeps me motivated to write more ^~^ Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**OUTER SPACE ALIEN! CHAPTER TWO**_

Written on: 12/02/18

Chapter 02: Posted on 12/03/18

A/N: I realize this might as well be a very slow burn fic, if you don't mind, I considered shortening the timeline then I realized that Kagome truly loves Inuyasha so it would take time for her to actually love Kouga. The scenario of Inuyasha cheating never sits well with me so I had a natural parting for this fic. Nonetheless, we're all sailing for the success of Kouga and Kagome ^0^)9

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Death mention.**

* * *

 _"You're my simulation!"_

* * *

 **Rebirth.**

It was a boisterous morning, Kagome had just finished cooking her lunch and was about to leave for school when suddenly she had heard the cries of her younger brother and grandfather. With her mother out buying some groceries she had to address the issue in her stead. She makes sure the stove and other flammable devices are turned off before dashing out of the house. As she quickened her pace a sense of longing had rebirthed in her heart, it was an odd feeling she had thought she'd left along the remnants of the well. She knew exactly of this sensation, a feeling of love, mishaps and excitement—she had missed her youth, being the mysterious teenager who would travel through time. It was like a fantasy any girl would have dreamt! She giggled inwardly yet it could not erase the creeping weight that latched onto her heart.

"Jii-chan!, Souta...! Are you alright?" Her heart quickened its pace as she approaches where they were. The more her feet dragged to that direction the more her heart weighed. This was where the shed was— _the well_ —oh how she desired to travel back in time.

It had been a good three years, it might have seemed short but to her, it went on as if it were decades or centuries ago. A battle, a twisting love, lives lost and blood spilled, tears shed and the losses we've mourned, the love that had grown yet wilted, love that had grown and bloomed until it birthed new seeds. It was a life she could never forget, yet never relive. That was buried in her past, three years ago she was just a high school student and now she was a university student. She had to keep her body, mind, soul and heart into her original era. This was where she belonged and where she rightfully should be.

Yet what more could be said? The love of her life, _her first love_ , was born in a completely different time, in a completely different realm! And yet... she had desired, prayed every night, wished upon every shooting star, that maybe fate could lead her to him, in his arms, where she felt safe and loved. But it was a futile attempt, it would be selfish—far too selfish—to have stayed in a timeline where she did not belong, in a timeline where she would give up her life, her family who had nurtured her; it would be so very selfish. But was love ever selfless? It takes and takes until your heart could no longer be satisfied leaving it hungry until it starves therefore consumes you whole.

There had been nights where she lay in bed, stared by the closed windows, wondering if perhaps the well had opened once more and perhaps Inuyasha would come by her window—greet her with his usual standoffish expression, and despite being the brute he was, his touch had always been so gentle. She loved him, she loved him so dearly. She knew that she was made from him — she just knows it, but unfortunately the times did not meet. So close but it was not the right time, perhaps in another lifetime, in another of their reincarnations, maybe they could fall in love once again. She doubts that any of Inuyasha's reincarnations would be gentle overall, and so she prepares herself for the day that her heart meets his soul because she would absolutely do anything and everything to show him that she would stay by his side.

And again, she, like Kikyo, had a failed romance. One of betrayal and tragedy and one of lost times and unmet love. Kagome doesn't lose hope that one day he'd meet him again, whether in this lifetime or another, whether in this universe or another.

But all love is lost upon crashing into a fragment of the past she had never thought would come to her.

Her eyes wide at the man—ah, no, _yokai_ —that stood a few feet away from her. Her steps slowed until she came to a stop, her hand was raised to her chest as her breathe hitched. She was at loss of words, then again, had she _found_ her words again, what could she say? She only blinks twice until her lisp began to move, "... Kou... Kouga...?"

The moment she utters his name, it was even so soft she barely thought it was audible, the wolf demon sped to her and carried her in his arms, raising her high, her bottom sitting on his arm as he enveloped her in a tight and secure embrace. His threatening expression had all vanished and was replaced with a boyish charm so full of warmth and love. Her hands rested on his shoulders, finding some balance and stability fearing she'd fall! It had been long since she was ever carried, and last time it was most likely three years ago (not counting any occurrences when she was carried when unconscious during the past three years).

"...!" A yelp escapes her lips as she holds onto him closer the moment Kouga moves around twirling her around while holding her close to him. "H... Hey! Put me down!" Kagome says, her face flushed embarrassed, but she could not help the childish grin that drew on her lips and soon enough a chuckle then laughter emits from her. Her laugh was whole; it came from the depths of her heart. It had been a good long while since the last she had laughed, though she had shared joyous memories with her families and her friends back at school there had always been a part of her heart that's sealed away in a time she could no longer reach leaving her heart feeling only half the happiness around her.

Kouga stops spinning as he breathes heavily, no, this was something he shouldn't even get an ounce of tiredness from, but his heart was truly so elated that he felt he run around the world more than once! He slowly placed her down then Kagome then dusted her skirt off. She looked at him straight in his pale blue hues, he hadn't changed that much—other than the fact he definitely grew more muscles, he looked so strong and Kagome felt like she would be daydreaming soon if she didn't snap out of it! "Kouga.. how... but—" _it was sealed, never to be opened_.

"I just wanted to see you so badly, I really do," Kouga said as he took a step closer to her, completely ignoring the fact there were two other people watching their reunion. "For three years, I never stopped trying to find a way to reach you," He said as his face began to shift from a joyous expression to a heart strained one. Kouga knew it was near impossible, after all, the woman he loved belonged in another time but he never gave up, if she was able to cross time before why not once more? "And then...," _I saw the well_. Kouga was about to continue when realization hit Kagome, a quick shriek escaped her lips as hands went to her face panicked.

"I—I'm sorry, Kouga but I have to go! I have school!" She said running back to her house. Crap! She hasn't finished packing her lunch! Well good thing she's in her new uniform and that her bag was already prepared, just her lunch! "Jii-chan, Souta please help out Kouga for now, I'm going to be late!" Kouga waved, albeit a little confusedly, as her presence became smaller until she entered what seemed to be her home.

"Kagome—!" before Kouga was ever able to run after her, Souta had held onto his arm to stop him.

* * *

Kagome immediately ran to the kitchen, seeing that her lunch wasn't even neatly prepared, she was at least thankful lit was already cooked and flavoured. She heaved a sigh; with the recent events now she had lost all motivation to go to school, and she knew even she did go to school her attention wouldn't be where it should be. She walked by the bar and gently arranged her lunch making sure that the utensils she had used were in the sink. She would usually do the dishes right after but considering the time she'd have to bail out just for once. Once she had placed the bento box in her bag she zipped it close and slung the handles by her shoulder. She picked up the umbrella by the corner of the corridor and exited the house.

From the corners of her vision, she saw her grandfather, Souta and Kouga conversing—they were probably discussing the history of the well to give Kouga a bit more insight, as well as the nature of their home, a shrine.

She only smiles as she averts her gaze and leaves the location. She glanced at her watch, feeling absolutely panicked—she had around ten minutes before she'll be marked late! Fortunately, today her first class often started with that teacher who always came late, she had hoped that their usual late teacher would arrive later than she did! She immediately goes to the train station; tapping her _passmo_ card on the gates and once the screen turned green she was allowed to pass. She saw the numbers on the screen and immediately noted she'd have to refill her card after school. She finds her usual spot; waiting for the train—in a minute the train would arrive, _thank God!_

The usual train station music tuned signalling that the train would soon arrive, her foot tapped in anxiety, there were more people gathering but not like she had could complain any further, it was rush hour, using her bicycle would have consumed more time and her classroom as at the seventh floor—she'd rather not go there exhausted and haggard from speeding through the streets with her bicycle then using the stairs to run (the elevator was always full, there was a line almost all the time). Once the train had arrived she entered soon as the doors opened, she found an open seat and too kit for herself. Placing her bag on her lap she only looked down while seeing more pairs of feet come into sight. She eventually felt the atmosphere become dense due to the amount of people in the train, but this was nothing new.

Once the doors have closed the train began to move, she removed her phone from her bag and noticed a few notifications from her friends.

[TXT] TO GOME-CHAN: Kagome! Where are you? You're usually early, are you okay, are you going to be absent today?

[TXT] TO YU-CHAN: slr, something came up at the shrine so I had to fix it up a bit, I'm in the train now on my way there!

She took her earphones and plugged it into her phone and paced the music on shuffle then after a while pressed the _off button_ and then set her phone face down on her bag. She glanced at the location status, in a while she'll be arriving to her school.

Her mind had begun to drift once more, uncertainty crept up to her as she felt her skin grow cold and her innards tremble. What... _why_ —how is it that he was able to go to this time? She could have understood if it was Inuyasha or even Kaede to have crossed time, but Kouga...? It was definitely unexpected. She had to admit, there was this hint of disappointment, she had always dreamt of a fantasy—a desire—that Inuyasha would unexpectedly show himself and scoop her in his arms, hold her tightly and shower her with affection. Although it was far-fetched, especially considering that Inuyasha was not the kind to shower her with gentle affection, she had fallen in love with such a fantasy. Her body grows warm once more at the memory of being so close to Kouga's body—being a full blooded demon, his body temperature was much warmer than a regular human. He was so warm she could have sworn she felt a little dizzy, almost sleepily, that she could have fallen asleep in his arms right at the moment had it not been her anxiety and puzzlement keeping her adrenaline levels high.

Her cheeks slightly was tinted of a pink hue, Kouga always had his way to earning her heart, she was baffled and stolen on the spot when the wolf demon had proclaimed his love her at the top of a mountain—though she knew it was due to her ability detecting the shards, a part of her, perhaps the fair maiden in her heart, had known that Kouga mayhap fallen in love with her when she set Shippo free despite knowing of the doubled consequences of being a live sacrifice. A voice at the back of her head had always said that Kouga truly did fall in love with her, not of her ability to locate the shards but her fierce loyalty, her benevolent and selfless nature, her humanly fear. She inwardly shakes her head once she heard her station being mentioned by the operator. She stood up and squeezed through the sea of people and rushed out of the train station.

She had to evaluate by going back in time, searching the depths of her memories. She was no stupid girl, she was a woman who had the infamous woman's intuition! She knew that Kouga definitely had and still has feelings for her, but what she could not comprehend was that why, why is it that her heart seemed to beat for him as well? Her internal frustration had shown on her expression, her brows furrowed and her lips pressed in a thin line. Perhaps it was just that she had not seen any of the people in the Feudal Era which is why she was elated to see even Kouga that she had been flushed embarrassed? She'd longed for anyone from that time to come see her, ah, anyone of her friends; she hoped not any actual threatening demons would pass through the well she wouldn't know what to do even if she did possess spiritual powers and can use the bow and arrow, and it may not be enough.

She hears her phone buzz and she quickly takes a look. Upon opening her LINE she sees Yuka message her that the teacher had just arrived. She internally screaming, _"It's at least five minutes earlier than the actual time, oh no! Today's an absolute pile of shit!"_ Kagome cursed inwardly as she run through seven floors of stairs. Soon as arriving at the seventh floor she took a quick break, catching her breath, she felt like her lungs were about to crawl out of her system, desperate to open itself wide for the oxygen to enter the exhausted organs. She runs through the corridors finding her way to her classroom, she had her hand on the door knob, slightly nervous knowing that she would be one of the last to enter the room (and it was horrifyingly embarrassing, to be seen by all pairs of eyes in the room knowing she was late!).

Twisting the door know, she pushed it slightly and peered in to reveal all her classmates quietly doing their work while a teacher stood in front. Her head bowed down and greeted softly, "I apologize for being late, something came u pat home I had to fix it...," her voice softened as she stayed by the door waiting for any further permission from her teacher.

"Alright, this will be the first and the last, Ms. Higurashi." He paused for a moment and gestured for the student to raise her head, "Now go to your seat, the worksheet has been placed on your desk, your seat mate will be the one to tell you of the instructions." His voice was nonchalant, almost a little lethargic as he sat by the teacher's desk, his arm crossed and gaze scanning over his students.

Kagome looked up and nodded as she walked to her seat, she saw the worksheet and inwardly grumbled, it was general mathematics, though she chose a course that had the least mathematics it was still a part of the curriculum. She hid her disgust and sat down, bringing her pencil case on the desk and looked over the exercise booklet. _Algebra, trigonometry, some statistics and probability_ , she didn't mind statistics (so long as it was still at the basics) but god, how she hated algebra and geometry with all those damn formulas, those inequalities and bullshit, she oh so wished to dump that in her high school past but unfortunately it keeps haunting her.

She only softly sighs as she brings out her pencil, "Hey, Yuka, we just answer this right?"

Yuka nodded, "Make sure you have full solutions on this paper," pointing at the yellow lined sheets of paper, "Your answers on this plain white booklet," she pointed at the other booklet, "Don't write anything on the questionnaire, that's all. It's a hundred items and there's two hours of time limit but you get plus five if you submit an hour earlier." Yuka says with absolutely disgust. She saw how Kagome paled and she only pats her friend on the shoulder, "We'll get through this, luckily it's just an exercise, if I failed this one it'd be fine." Yuka waved her hand as she laughed her uncertainty away.

Kagome sighed once more as she focused on her task. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ka—go—me~!"

Kagome's daydream bubble popped as she hummed in surprise looking at her two friends that were smiling at her, "Ah, sorry, I was just thinking." She said with a dismissive wave and a smile.

"We were calling you for like, more than three times, what's up? You know you can talk to us, we've been your friends since high school!" Eri said and Yuka nodded alongside with her. When they had graduated, fortunately enough Eri and Yuka were going to the same university as she did while Ayumi went to Kyoto for her studies, since her family was going to move back to their original home. Despite being far away, they had kept in touch with the help of technology and social media.

Kagome only sighs sadly; a forced smile drew on her lips as she held her wallet, "I guess I'm just lovesick." She admitted.

Yuka and Eri exchanged glances knowingly what she meant, it happened every now and then but it definitely had lessened that almost in a whole month she wouldn't be this depressed. The first two years after that odd year in their life where Kagome's prime time seemed to have peaked she had been hung up lately on her ex boyfriend. She had said she was the one who broke things off, but she still loved him. Yuka and Eri knew that it was hard to let go, especially since it seemed that they had a close bond, they along with Ayumi, had witnessed how caring Inuyasha seemed to be of Kagome despite his rather odd appearance (but they had to admit, his odd appearance was a charm!)

"Come on, let's go buy some food and we can talk it over," Yuka said gently as she had a hand on her friend's shoulder. Kagome only smiled and nodded as she stood from her seat and pushed her chair under the table.

As soon as they were at the cafeteria they chose a table and Kagome stayed behind to reserve the table and told Yuka that she would only like her usual snacks then gave her the money while they went along to buy the food.

Kagome watched as the people from other classes or departments conversed at different tables, how workers busied themselves in serving the students and staff alike or were cooking. It was another regular weekday, as much as she liked to believe, eventually everyone's movements began to blur. Kagome didn't mind, she had to just focus on one thing and so she had her gaze set on a pillar—ah, no, the pot of greenery that was by the pillar—she set her elbows on the table and rests her cheeks on her palms.

" _Inuyasha, do you still think of me?"_ She wondered, and it had made her heart ache. Three years of wondering, three years of definite hopelessness and suddenly today her hope had been fuelled once more, it set her heart aflame. Maybe not before long he'd come by the well and finally hold her, perhaps finally, despite time twisting and turning, they would be together as how it should be (it definitely is fate!). _"Inuyasha... Inuyasha..., please come_...," It had always worked, one way or another, when her life was in grave danger she would think of him, call him— _scream his name_ —in her mind and the depths of her heart and soon enough he'll come and save her. Three years ago she had thought the same might happen even if the well had been sealed shut. She prayed, passed by the shed, calling out to him, she would rest her hand by the Sacred Tree, hoping the beating of her heart would be heard to the other side.

There were days she could feel the tree itself beat as if it had a heart, there were days she heard it whisper but she knew that it must have been her hopelessness driving her to see and feel delusions. But it was such a comforting experience nonetheless. She still had the broken alarm clock in her treasure box, she never let anyone touch that box of hers, and it mostly had items that were memorable to her, one of it being the alarm clock that Inuyasha had broken. It held meaning as that was the time they were in a heated argument causing misunderstanding and distance, and on the night she fell asleep, Inuyasha had come and visited her. Her heart had always melted at the memory, she remembered it so vividly. The way her window was left open and how there was a bit of earth by the windowsill land the flooring. Unconsciously she smiles at the warm memory.

The more she thought of the events three years ago, the more her heart felt heavier, as if the emotions she had sealed along with the well had opened and it seeped out like a blood dripping from an open wound.

"Here you go!" Eri said as she sat diagonally by Kagome and set her plate in front of her friend. "There was a special offer today, so you got an extra free slice of strawberry shortcake!" Eri cheered as she gave Kagome the change to her money.

Kagome thanked her and saw Yuka sat on the other side.

"I don't know, things have just been— _weird_ —I guess, probably the season has me missing him." Kagome confessed, her gaze dropping sadly to her food. This was her favourite cake yet she felt as if it were sour on her tongue. "I want to see him again, I really do, I really... really miss Inuyasha," She closed her eyes, she felt cold, she felt hot, she couldn't tell all she knew she felt oh so dearly _abhorrent_. She felt sickeningly disgusting, she hated this greasy, sticky feeling of envy, disappointment and high hopes. It was so alluring yet toxic, like liquid gold that is poured into her glass.

Yuka looked at her sympathetically, "I know, it must be hard, love isn't love without pain." Yuka said as she scooted her chair closer to her friend, "But as you said before... you—"

"I can't meet him anymore because it's impossible, yes, but... what if... what if it isn't...?"

"Kagome!" Eri butted in the conversation with a frown. "You can't do this to yourself, you know this is just the season bothering you, yo ucan't go through extensive lengths like that!" Despite her rising anger, her intent was purely concern for her friend. "You said you _saw_ him die, you saw his corpse." Eri continued as she set her chopsticks back on the table, "You can't follow him to the other side! You're out of your mind!"

Kagome held back her chuckle, she had _almost_ forgotten the lie she told her friends. It was stupid, telling them that Inuyasha died, she could have said he went overseas, somewhere far away but she knew that would only make things worse, she'd hope and hope for him to come back while her friends support her. For the past three years she's almost moved on, tried to get the heavy weight off her heart while her friends and family tried to get her out of her lovesick shell. Perhaps if she had made her friends think Inuyasha died and no longer existed she would eventually forget about him? And slowly, so very slowly, it had an effect on her until such a day came that her past had come crashing back right in front of her.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm being irrational." Kagome laughed a self deprecating chuckle as she continue to eat her cake.

"But... that isn't the only thing bothering you right, your ex? There's more, you wouldn't just suddenly remember this unless it was his death anniversary." Yuka stated gently, trying to be cautious with her choice of her words.

"Ah, well, you know that guy that proclaimed his love for me at the top of a mountain while there were people watching and hearing it?" Kagome said with embarrassment and saw her two friends nod, "Well apparently I saw him again this morning," She nervously laughed as she toyed with her hair. "I guess that kind of.. made me remember a lot of... things, you know?"

"Damn, I knew this'd happen!" Eri said with a triumphant clenched fist and a grin, "You just said he never came back and had to go overseas for his education sicne it was his parents' orders, but I knew he might come back, after all love proclaimed stays strong!" Eri was almost losing herself in her dreamland when Yuka only laughed casually.

"Well, isn't that great? What happened then, when you two met?" Yuka continued on, ignoring the now daydreaming Eri.

"Ah.. .well, it was unexpected... I though Jii-chan and Souta were in trouble so I went out immediately while in the middle of preparing my lunch, the next thing I saw it was just Kouga standing by our shrine. I was so surprised; I just didn't know what to do! I stood there like a statue and suddenly I was...," She trailed off, the memory sinking back in and the sensation feeling vivid causing her cheeks to flush.

"You were...?"

"Well, he scooped me in his arms, held me tight and twirled me I guess... Aah! It's so embarrassing when I think about it! I can't believe I'm feeling like some high school girl again!" Kagome covered her face with her hands and sighed.

Eri's daydream bubble popped as she looked at her friend fiercely, "He missed you, didn't he?"

Kagome shyly nodded.

"Well, all I can say that his love is definitely true, I heard foreigners would always have some charm and if this _Kouga_ still felt strongly about you, I don't know I think that's just really pure and unadultered love." Yuka says as she finished her snacks. "I'm not saying you should fall in love with him and forget Inuyasha or even give it a shot, but you deserve to be happy, you're bound by your past, you won't be able to feel _truly_ happy and we know that, you've always held back as if something is pulling you away from us, and that's your past hindering you from what's in front of you, Kagome. It's been three years, and there are so many people in this world you'll might, who knows, you might fall in love once again. It's hard to say, but you can't stop from a time three years ago." Yuka said with tenderness in her gaze.

Eri nodded as she fixed her plates too. Kagome stayed quiet, pondering on her friend's words. She realized how much she had crawled back in the past because this was the exact predicament that let her felt jealousy towards Inuyasha and his past lover.

Inuyasha was so driven and focused by the past he couldn't exactly or wholly see the present and the future. He was so engrossed in making amends or to perhaps fill his heart once more with what could have been. He was in so much sorrow and grief, he couldn't let go of it because he thought he deserved it for the rest of his life. Kagome inwardly smiled at the thought, how foolish she was right now. She was exactly doing what Inuyasha was, chasing a past lover while another person poured their heart out for them.

But Kagome truly could not feel an ounce of love for the wolf demon, perhaps it was because she truly and dearly loved Inuyasha her heart couldn't find or bear the idea of falling in love with another. Yuka was right, she didn't have to reciprocate the feelings, she didn't have to love again, and she just had to move on. She had to accept such a fate. And she'll wait, wait for such a time that fate tells her that it was truly right for her to be by Inuyasha's side. Maybe by then, she could go through the well and see him, but for now, she knew it would be reckless to leave the life she had built and worked hard for in this era. She couldn't let herself almost attempt the same mistake like she had done three years ago, almost abandoning her family who already struggled with finances while she pursued her conquest of fulfilling her heart.

"I feel a lot better, thanks for listening... I'm sorry you had to hear this again, I—"

"It's fine, you know we're here for you always, you know that!" Yuka patted her shoulder as they cleaned the table and carried their own plates as they placed it by the counter where the other dirty dishes were stacked.

She just had to move on.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again if the pace is slow T_T I hope this chapter was fine! Please do leave a review on what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

_**OUTER SPACE ALIEN! CHAPTER THREE**_

Written on: 12/13/18

Chapter 03: 12/15/18

A/N: Apologies I couldn't update any sooner, I'm currently very ill and stuck in bed (as well as forcing myself to go to school due to deadlines and exams). Nonetheless, I hope I was able to write properly and give you lovely readers something nice!

 **TRIGGER WARNING: None**

* * *

 _"This is a dire situation!"_

* * *

"Hey, leave her alone. She's gonna be late for school." Souta said with a slight frown, not that he hated this new demon, however he _did_ miss Inuyasha and had hoped it was his idol that had come through the well.

"That woman! She didn't even give us a proper introduction!" The old man cried as he faked hurt and clutched his chest. Nonetheless he then held his hands together behind his back and walked up to the wolf demon. "Anyways, _Kouga_ , isn't it? I am Kagome's grandfather, Kin'nosuke Higurashi, and he is her little brother, Souta Higurashi." He said as he extended his hand slightly to the younger man. He paused for a second as they exchanged a few greetings and handshakes. "As you can see, Kagome has school—like training however for the mind—so it is different from your era."

Kouga nods, "Kouga, leader of the Eastern Yokai-Wolf tribe." he didn't have to grasp the entire ideology of this _school_ but if it meant training then he understood her hastiness. He glanced back at the shed from where the well resided in and frowned, just _what_ was this well?

"That well—had always been a part of this land," Kin'nosuke began noticing the curious gaze that the demon wolf bore over the shed. "Due to its history of harbouring ominous aura we constructed a shed to lock it in, every once in a while I place talismans in order to seal it, although for the most part it deemed to be insufficient." He cried inwardly remembering how Inuyasha had simply flicked off the talisman as if it were a 7-11 receipt. "And because Kagome had also mentioned the well being sealed forever I did not have to worry of demons from the other side crossing over." Kin'nosuke said with a slight smile at the memory. Never had he ever expected he would meet a demon in his life—in full flesh and soul for that matter.

There was the slight resurgence of Kagome's scent; Kin'nosuke continued explaining his gaze drifted off from the doors of the shed to the distance where he saw Kagome run outside her home then left the shrine. He felt his soul swallow itself, curl into a ball that was about to implode. He felt like a bunch of wolf fur pelts trying to cover his whole body. It felt hot, suffocating, and absolutely possessive. Carnal desire being brought so subtly to light that he almost had shown his animosity by baring his fangs. But he immediately learned of his place and looked back at the well. He knew control, had control, but it had been far too long since he was ever able to _feel_ such carefree and conflicting feelings with no restraint.

But what Kouga had overlooked was the growing heated glare from the young man who kept quiet by their side.

"Along with the well was the Sacred Tree, this tree has been a part of our history for who knows how long; it was said that when the Gods have made the Earth, numerous Trees of Ages were build that had flourished over the years. It was said these are the trees that bears the memories of each generation and each timeline." Kin'nosuke vaguely remembered the time when his granddaughter was communicating with the tree, calling out to Inuyasha using by being in contact with it. He had assumed that this tree as well existed in the Feudal Era. And that just because the time was not the same, it did not mean they were in two different places. He glances at the amusement that shone in the wolf demon's eyes.

Kin'nosuke began to move and tipped his chin, gesturing the demon to follow after him. Kouga obediently complied, not wanting to irritate Kagome by disrespecting her family.

"While she's away, Souta and I, along with Kagome's mother who'll soon be arriving, will tell you about this time. Not just for your curiosities, but also to relieve some stress from Kagome." He remembered how frustrated Kagome was in handling Inuyasha how he refused to comply with wearing _shoes_ or even just slippers! It was a miracle Kagome was able to make him wear the hat in order to hide the ears (that was the easiest way possible). Although his striking silver tresses couldn't be hidden and there was no way they would make the demon to dye his hair.

Kouga nodded, "So... just what is... this time...?" He asked looking around, seeing faint visages of odd looking buildings—ones that he had definitely never seen in his time.

"The year 2000's so you could say you're almost a thousand years ahead of your original time." This statement almost shows stars in his eyes; _that was astounding! So then, all this time, Kagome have been traveling back and forth with almost a thousand years gap?_

"There's huge differences between this era from yours, other than clothing, there's also our speech, there are a few who retain the old ways of speaking however that's reserved for conservative elderly. I've grown accustomed to a more casual way of speaking after being with Kagome too often." He shook his head and continued on, "Our infrastructures, buildings, are very different—they are no longer like the huts you have in your human villages. They are sturdier and more intricately designed. Like this." He showed to the demon the entrance of their house and he could tell it was definitely stury. "There are, of course, better designed houses and it depends on the kind of house theme you want." Kin'nosuke finished.

Kouga was about to test the strength and durability of this house when the old man had already entered, Kouga decides to test if this house was truly suitable to protect Kagome next time.

"Our transportation is also different, we use automated vehicles constructed with complex mechanics and gears. Very little uses horse for transportation, mostly on rural areas yet they've used at least bicycles or scooters instead of horses, the use of horses are more of an entertainment and tourist attraction now." He explained further as he showed the demon around the house. "Our furniture are also very different, I don't think anything more should be explained."

"Ah, I forgot, I have to go clean some things. Souta, could you continue the rest to make Kouga familiarized with this time? I'll also need to find some clothes."

"Ah no need—I'm fine with th—"

The two other males only looked at the demon with a deadpan look, "Look at us, and then _look at you_ —in this world people wouldn't go out dressing like that, you're either going to get humiliated or accused of being a pervert. And there aren't any _cosplay_ events going on so you can't use that excuse." Souta began to babble and the foreign terms had almost given Kouga a migraine. _Cosplay?_

"You'll need clothes of this world, don't worry, we'll find something that's comfortable and baggy." Soon enough the old man left to another room.

"Anyways, let's continue on," Souta said as he walked around while Kouga followed him, "I think... the only biggest difference here is that—in this world demons no longer exist." Souta's words had caught his attention; a sense of pride in him had almost wanted to devour this boy! _How arrogant of him!_ The whole yokai population gone...?! There was no way.

"Before you bare your fangs and eat me, you have to realize that things have changed." Souta says indifferently as he walks into another room which was the kitchen. "I don't know what happened to them, but as the years went by they went into hiding, _probably_ , or died, we don't really know. All I know is that the advancement of human knowledge and technology was enough to overpower the yokai population and as the years went by their technology could overpower the greatest yokai lords. I wouldn't be surprised if this was true, wars have happened and many lives were lost—even lands have lost because of human inventions." Souta sighs and waves his hand dismissively, "But don't worry, I didn't say there was a yokai genocide, there's probably a few that's just hiding and some that are half's like Inuyasha." He shrugged as he showed him the fridge. "Anyways, this is the fridge; it's a cooling gadget, preserves the food and gives it a longer life before it rots."

"You don't like me, don't 'ya, kid." Kouga points out, looking at the kid with a casual expression.

"I 'unno. I guess. I never really saw other demons other than Inuyasha."

"So then you like the mutt, huh?" Kouga didn't mind, perhaps he did— _a little_ —it can't be helped, after all Inuyasha was the only one that Kagome's family was acquainted with, they were bound to have established relationships. And if he wanted to win Kagome's heart, he had to make sure he'd have a place in the hearts of her family as well.

Souta scoffs at the term this demon called his idol. He crossed his arms, "Yeah. He saved me, and he saved _Kagome-nee-chan_." He pointed out a she took a carton of his favourite chocolate drink off the fridge and opening one of the cabinets then taking a glass. He then poured the milk onto the glass, "Plus Kagome-nee-chan likes Inuyasha, and has always been." Souta states, knowing full well that this would aggravate the wolf demon more. Upon the little scene a while ago, he could already tell that this demon also had his eyes on his sister. But it wasn't that he hated him or hated the idea of him and his sister being together, but... unknowingly his fists clenches as he bit his lip. His sister had never once smiled genuinely.

Every time she would come home from school, Souta would see her passing by the shed where the well was. He knew this because more than often he would come home earlier than she did. During dinner she would finish quickly, say that it's to finish her homework or do her research but right after cleaning up she would take a _walk_ outside then pass by the shed. And it happens almost too often, every single day! Inuyasha hasn't left her mind at all, but how could he ever blame her? Kagome would come back from the Feudal Era with torn clothes, new wounds and the like, she was always in danger but at the very least came back in one piece.

Those were the things he had overlooked as a child, his sister was more than often unnecessarily always on the brink of losing her life and yet he ha the audacity to whine and complain to his mother, wanting to fight by his sister's side. He had never weighed the possibilities of loss, he had thought that it was an adventure like in those action and fantasy movies or series, that she along with her _hanyou_ companion could defeat everything so simply and come back as beaming like those triumphant warriors. But it was only the child in him that had seen those, despite it only being three years he had matured over the time. He was a foolish child and he admits it. And when he knew that Kagome would stay in this world for good, he was more than overjoyed—there was relief that had engulfed his heart. This was where his sister belonged, not in the past.

"Kagome-nee-chan almost lost her life, and I never saw it that way, I know she's strong, but look at us. We're in the brink of a _financial crisis_ , not like _you'd_ understand—but there are problems in this world that isn't just so easy to overcome." Souta states plainly as he took a sip of his chocolate milk. "We can't afford luxury, we can just buy enough for the house, the bills, what we need to _live_ , Kagome-nee-chan is even working part time so she wouldn't have to buy her school supplies from the house money." Souta began to ramble of things that Kouga couldn't understand but he could tell it was a grave situation. He doesn't dare to impose on the kid's personal space so he stands where he is and breaks it to him.

"You're right, I don't understand. And yes, Kagome almost died, countless of times, but _we_ made sure to protect her." Though the _'we'_ tastes so bitter on his tongue, he knew that that stupid dog shit did his job to protect her despite doing the best he could and at the same time, Kouga would always come searching for her, her scent had a slight difference when she was on the brink of losing her life. There were also the other companions they had, the demon slayer and that monk they were both competent fighter capable of protecting Kagome. "I'm assuming this is money, it isn't that much of a hard concept to grasp." A pause as his expression softened, "I can't do anything, I know, and I don't belong in this time, yet so did Kagome in my time. She didn't belong there yet she made a difference. If she could then I—"

His words were cut off when a voice echoed through the hall.

"Here we go... clothes!" The old man came to the kitchen, noticing the tense atmosphere, he shot a narrowed gaze at his grandson who only heaved a deep sigh and walked past the two without uttering a word.

"Sorry, uh, sir, I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright, Souta's in puberty so it's to be expected." He only sighed and then saw the peculiar gaze, "Ah, nevermind, you know, puberty, when the kid is going through a phase to teenhood." He shrugs as he sets some clothes on the table. "I took a few pairs from the storage, I had to dust them off, but they smell find at the very least, we couldn't find pants for your size only shorts, so hopefully this'd be fine." The old man shows a few shirts and two pairs of cargo shorts baggy enough for Kouga.

"I'm sure you'll be able to get more clothes when Kagome gets home, I'm assuming she'll go shopping with you." He quips with a soft chuckle.

"Shopping?"

"Oh you'll see. It's going to be hell, you have to get ready." The old man said menacingly and this had made Kouga's primal instincts at its peak, what did this mean? Was Shopping a form of battle? Kouga only nods with determination with only the goal of defeating this _shopping_. "Anyways, we only have on guestroom so you'll be staying there, I'll be fixing it up a bit so come so you can see."

Kouga nods and follows the old man but not before he glances back at Souta, he was about to say something but the younger of the two only waves his hand signalling that any further conversations will not be recognized. Kouga understands and so he leaves the brooding child alone while being escorted by the old man to his room.

"Uh, sir—"

" _Jii-jii_ is fine."

Kouga coughs, "Ah, Jii-jii, could you tell me where Souta's room is?" he says then followed by a slightly nervous pause, "I'd like to talk to him, after he cools down of course." He wasn't just going wait idly, if he wanted to be accepted he had to make his place, he couldn't let himself beat around the bush and let fate pass by delicately—things are different such as the flow in time for a human and for a demon, if he wanted to make each passing day count, he had to make his past have any ounce of significance in order to be remembered as a past.

"Go up the stairs, the first door to the right is Souta's," Kin'nosuke paused then sighed as he stopped in front of a door, "I apologize, my grandson hasn't been very nice, ever since Kagome had returned for the last time, he never continued being the sweet, although a bit of a scaredy cat, child he used to be." His brows furrowed as his hands clasped together tightly.

Kouga kept silent, listening only to what the other had to say. Although, he had to admit, Souta's treatment was nothing to get worked up on, Kouga knew that it was only natural and that eventually every sweet child will undergo a certain period in life where they will harden. Even he had gone through the same thing, as a child he was overly ambitious, haughty and impulsive (nonetheless, he was still the same however he had more awareness of this and his negative qualities weighed balanced with his redeeming ones) then over the time he had grown to know of his position—how _significant_ he was in the tribe and so he learned to control himself, to lessen his carefree attitude and be the one to control others.

"We had always been supportive of Kagome's adventures, we were proud she was... I guess... some sort of hero—you see... we're just _simple humans_." Kin'nosuke chuckled, "But over time, we realized how neglectful we've been." He placed his hand over the sliding door's handle, "Neglectful of how Kagome _should_ be living, how she should be focusing on her studies; we never gave much thought of how stressful it must have been for her to balance two lives that were continuously moving on at the same time." Kin'nosuke slid the door opened and entered. He was glad he cleaned the guestroom at least once a week so that the dust wouldn't have accumulated and made the room smell like storage. "Neglectful of why and how she ever keeps on getting her clothes torn, we gave her medicines and ointments but would that cure death?" He smiled sadly as he walked by the empty cabinet. "It was only too late when we have realized such, and when we tried to convince her to stay it was, of course, too late—she had to finish what she started." He opened the cabinet then began to hang some of the clothes he got, "We never stopped prayer, never stopped hoping for her success, and finally when she came back—you don't know how much relief that washed over us."

At this point Kouga could exactly feel the heavy weight of the other man's words. There was nothing he could say, then again if he did of what significance could it hold? Would it even matter? No.

"So you see, I hope you forgive Souta—we're all quietly trying to cover our negligent attitude, trying to put Kagome back to her real world, yet no matter the effort we do her mind, soul and heart will always wander in another world."

"There's no need to apologize, forgiveness is also not an option." Kouga begins as he walks towards the old man, "I understand fully of your worries, it must have been hard. But just so you know... Kagome is a strong woman—not only was Inuyasha there by her side, she had her other companions who were rightfully strong in their own right." Kouga places a hand by the other's shoulder, "I'm not sure if this makes any different, but your granddaughter was a one of a kind, she has a fierce yet nurturing spirit. There was no way she, or anyone else for that matter, would let her die." A pause as he gives the other a reassuring squeeze on his shoulders, "If you could have seen how beautifully she held her ground high, she was not only an astounding priestess of talent and perseverance, but also an amazing warrior who never backed down to fight for what she believes is truly right."

Kin'nosuke shows him a strained smile, "Thank you, Kouga." He emits another heavy sigh, "Again, I apologize, I did not mean to make the atmosphere so heavy and to think this is your first day here... but... seeing you come from the well has made a lot of suppressed thoughts and feelings resurge." He pauses, "And not just for me and Souta, definitely much more for Kagome." At that statement, Kouga realized that despite his advantage of having met Kagome in this world, it was also his disadvantage, for it was this occurrence that would make her hope for what he would dread the most.

 _For Inuyasha to come_.

Kouga knew, as well as Kin'nosuke and Souta, that if the wolf demon were able to pass through the well, then more so the hanyou would as well. This had made his heart sink, a certain feeling of twisting knots in his stomach burned, "I know, but I won't give up—even for the past years, the first time I met her, I won't give up." It hurt, of course, not only did his heart burn, his pride sank. Never had he taken this long to achieve what he desired, never. He never had to work _too hard_ to accomplish anything. He will wait until such a day that Kagome will let him enter her heart.

"You're very different from Inuyasha, huh." Kin'nosuke remarked quite surprised with the demon's forward personality.

"Of course, I'd lurch my bile if anyone would say I'm _anything similar_ to that mutt!" He scoffed as he crossed his arms.

Kin'nosuke only chuckled as he began to hang the clothes inside the cabinet, "I see, I see... anyways, that was a nice conversation, thank you." A pause, "What clothes would you like to wear?" He asked and Kouga only shrugged, he didn't mind any. He nodded and took a pair of cargo shorts and a dark blue checkered buttoned up polo as well as a plain white tee shirt. "Before you even wear this, you should go and take a bath." The old man took whatever that was needed and placed it in a basket. "As you can see, this is the guest room, where you'll be staying. That's the best, and here's a desk and a small shelf for books or whatever you want to place there as well as a cabinet for clothes." Kouga only nodded in response. "As for the bathing, showers here are definitely different. I'll show you how the shower operates."

After a while, they were in front of the bathroom's door. "We have separate slippers for indoor and toilet, you'll be using these." He said pointing at the pair of brown slippers. "And that's an _always_ , wear this whenever you use the washroom." He then slid the door open. "Usually showers are already enough, but for Kagome she usually takes a shower then use the bathtub." Kin'nosuke placed the basket by the empty shelf and walk to the faucet. "Just turn the knob for the water to open—the other knob for the temperature, turn right for hotter water and left for colder water. You'll have to pull this if you want to use the shower, if it's just down then the faucet will only pour water for the bathtub. Like this." Kin'nosuke showed how the buttons and the knobs operated. "It takes a while but you'll get used to it. Now go and shower, after a while Souta will be leaving for school."

At this point, Kouga could feel a migraine shoot up into his very brain, knocking on his skull and daring to break it open. "Sorry uh, wait, information overload here...,"

"Ah, I apologize, I didn't consider this was a lot of instructions."

"No problem. I'll eventually learn, I'm not that slow." Kouga said with a smirk as he eventually got the hang of the knobs and the temperature. After a while Kin'nosuke left the bathroom.

* * *

Kin'nosuke distanced himself from the bathroom, walking to the kitchen where Souta was.

"Souta—"

"Sorry Jii-chan, I didn't mean to be harsh to Kouga-san." He said, feeling slightly guilty at his unwelcoming attitude. "But..."

"I know, don't worry, I don't think Kouga bears any grudge anyways, he seems to be a good demon. Acceptance takes time, I know you also miss Inuyasha." Kin'nosuke then pulled a seat as he sat there, taking a quick break as his lower back began to hurt once more.

Souta walked towards his grandfather and placed his hands on the man's back, "Is your back hurting again? You know you should stop moving around much...," his brows furrowed and his lips were pressed in a thin line out of worry.

"I know... I know, but it just feels nice, for some reason time seems to move again." Kin'nosuke sighed, eyes shutting closed momentarily as he feels the pressing pressure of his grandson's hands on his back as he lightly massaged him. "Ah, that's nice, a little higher if you may."

Souta nodded as he continued to massage his grandfather's back, "So, is Kouga going to stay here for a while?"

"I'm not sure, but I presume he will, only in time can we tell."

There was silence for the few minutes however despite the silence coming from both men; their minds were not as quiet. Souta's thoughts continued to wander—his doubt towards the demon being evaluated. He knew very little of him from Kagome, all he knew was that he was a leader of a pack of wolf demons, being a comrade of them during their final battle with Naraku as well as one of Kagome's suitors. Nonetheless, he _was_ aware that Kouga was the one had kidnapped Kagome once, forcibly continued to make her comfortable by proclaiming that she was his woman— _the nerve of that guy!_ His younger self would have treated it lightly, not exactly caring of the romance his sister handled but as he grew and as he heard more stories and gossips by the girls in his class (as well as experiencing love himself) he knew this was a big deal.

Unknowingly, the more he thought of his frustration towards to Kouga, the more he placed the pressure on his hand.

" _O—Ow!_ Careful around the spine...," Kin'nosuke whimpered as false tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Ah...! Sorry...," his pressure then softened.

"You're thinking too hard, this is real time—danger won't be as bad as before, it's a much safer time, you know that."

"I know, but Kagome-nee-chan... her heart isn't safe. I'm tired, I'm just sick and tired of her hopelessly waiting for a chance—because of that stupid well she can't even live the life of a normal high school girl. I can't believe younger me actually wanted a life like hers, it's horrible." Souta spat as he retracted his hands and went towards the sink, leaning his bottom by the counter and crossing his arms. "I hoped that with the well sealed, she'll eventually move on, and— _well_ —she did, but it wasn't enough. She's still thinking about that world— _him_." He had to admit, he did think of Inuyasha every now and then, but it was not as grave as how Kagome thought of the hanyou. "Jii-chan... I know you understand me, this is why you should have just used those old spells to lock her memories."

Kin'nosuke's tolerance dimmed down, his brows furrowed as his voice raised ever so slightly, "Souta Higurashi, we will not be using _any spells_ towards our family members. Not only would it harm them but it is immoral to use it for personal gain. You know healing takes time," He paused as he stood from his seat, seeing the shameful expression Souta wore, "Even your mother, she had grieved for so long after the loss of your father—let them heal—let your sister heal, she's a woman who knows how to take care of herself. And as for Kouga, we'll let time decide on what would happen. I understand your sentiments but you have to consider that this was what fate had wanted Kagome to do, perhaps that period of her life never really belonged to be a simple high school girl."

" _Agh_... I'm sorry, I need to cool down—I'm off to school...," Souta clicked his tongue as he took his bag then left the house.

The grandfather only sighed in evident distress. He had hoped this was only momentary, but this was just the beginning—he had to make sure he was there to guide his grandson through this stage of adolescence. At this point in time he wished that his son was still alive to guide Souta. He was far too aware, too responsible of all the things happening within the family and taking it upon himself, while it was an admirable trait, it was self destructive. This was exactly how Kagome was, too aware and feeling too responsible for her actions that she had focused on completing her duties that she forgot herself. If Souta were to blind himself in his guilt he would eventually ruin his at the expensive of straining his relationship with his sister.

Before Kin'nosuke is ever able to think any further, he hears footsteps nearing the kitchen.

"Jii-jii, Is this how you wear it? It feels thin, and I'm not sure how to wear the shorts properly without my tail being in the way." Kouga said as he appeared by the doorway, holding the waistband of the shorts not exactly understanding how it works.

Kin'nosuke blinked twice, "Ah, right you have a tail... huh...," he knotted his brows together as he rested his chin by his fingers, "I guess we'll have to gut a hole on the shorts so you can insert your tail there. Hold on, I'll get some scissors, let's get to your room."

Kouga nodded and waited in his room as the older man took the scissors.

"Remove your shorts, I'll have to alter it a bit." He only assumed the diameter of the circle and hoped it would be enough. "With that tail it's going to be hard to get you out of the house... can you have it wrapped by your waist and keep it still?" Even if it may look a bit odd, that was the only way that tail could pass off as an accessory.

"Yeah, that's no problem at all, thanks for this." Kouga accepted the altered shorts and wore it, gently pulling his tail from the hole. It was nice the hole was just enough for his tail to have some air and not feel restricted. He wrapped it by his side and took a small band that he owned to wrap it by the belt hooks of the shorts. "All good, this is nice! Although the clothes seem thin—is that how it's supposed to be?"

"Yes, well, there are clothes that are thicker but for now that's the only ones available, don't worry you'll be looking for more appropriate clothes later with Kagome." Kin'nosuke paused as he rubbed his lower back and groaned slightly, "Kouga, are you planning to stay in this world?"

Kouga went quiet—he had never thought about it yet—if he would stay, no, he wouldn't. He had a duty to fulfil, a position back in the Feudal Era and yet the nagging thought of never seeing Kagome ever again rang at the back of his head, "I can't stay, but for a while I would like to stay here—only if you and your family will allow me so." He supposes that the wolves would be fine without his presence—ah, no they won't. While he _did_ have trust on the pack, there was still that tiny speck of doubt that latched onto the back of his mind. He'll have to return tomorrow. After all, had he announced that he will be gone for days that would be the only time he could actually take a good long hunt, however he only left for a quick breather. "At least until the night, I shall take my leave tomorrow; I must see my pack after."

A gentle, knowing smile drew across the elderly man's lips, "Of course, I don't think _Saori-san_ would mind—"

"Sa—?"

"Jii-chan, I'm home!" A woman's voice echoes through the hall, one that was unfamiliar to Kouga's ears.

" _Oof_ , speak of the devil, isn't that right?" Kin'nosuke chuckles to himself as he walks towards the door, "Saori-san, we have a guest!" The man announced happily.

"Oh? Who—" As she made her way to the kitchen, her gaze locks on the wolf demon's pupil-less, cobalt hues. "You must be…," Her expression was not one of disdain however she was not exactly enthused by the presence of a demon in this house.

"Kouga, leader of the Eastern Yokai-Wolf tribe." Kouga introduced politely as he walked by the old man's side, as he made sure to bow. It was not in his custom to bow, but he remembered what Kagome had told him once before.

 _For humans, us Japanese in specific, we always bow—mostly for greeting, but hand shaking is fine—bowing is just the most polite way and would definitely make others feel respected._

Saori looks at him, a little confused and perhaps doubtful, though she tries her best to be a welcoming host and places a smile on her lips, "I see, Kagome has said things about you." Her voice was gentle.

The wolf demon's ears perked up, his tail wagging ever so slightly, "Oh… really? What… what kind of things, might I ask?"

"Hmm, how about we talk it over by the table? It'd be better than conversing in the middle of the hall." Saori suggested and the other two men nodded and followed her.

As they took their respective seats, Saori sitting across the wolf and Kin'nosuke beside Saori, the woman emits a quick cough before continuing, "Hmm, well, it was vague, although I have heard Kagome praise you—saying your leadership and decisiveness was admiring." She glance sat the wolf who was clearly wide-eyed, a slight flush on his cheeks. _He's embarrassed_ , she assumes. "Nonetheless, I rather not tell anything more, it'd feel like I'm snitching on my daughter," she quips as a chuckle leaves her lips, "Kouga, right?" A nod from him, "So, what brings you here…?"

Kouga emits a slight growl, not of any animosity, "Sorry for the growl, please see it as an equivalent to a sigh," Kouga explained and the other two humans waved it dismissively. "I guess, you could say my heart wanted to find her." He confessed. "It's been three years since I ever saw her, three whole years that I missed her."

"Did it ever cross your mind she will never return?"

 _Yes._ "No, I always believed, that someday—someday I will find her again." His fang plunges softly onto his bottom lip, "Even if it meant that it were in another universe, another world, another life." He was not her soulmate, he admitted that to himself three years ago and knew that was a fact. As well as that _she was not his fated mate_. It was a truth he so tried to bury into the back of his mind.

"I see…," Saori smiled, "You are not very honest yourself, nevertheless, I do admire your dedication—waiting even if it were hopeless." A lie was something that she could easily find, especially for a man who was in love. This man—he doubted, thought that Kagome would never return—it was a hopeless, futile attempt and yet he still waited. "But… why my daughter? You must be aware of her love for—"

"Yes," He cuts her off almost too quickly, not wanting to hear that mutt's name for the nth time (truth be told, his name was barely mentioned, it was just a voice at the back of his head echoing that dog shit's name, taunting him that he will never be able to have Kagome in his life) "That I know," albeit hesitant, he admits his loss to that hanyou. "I was and am not a young demon, I've lived over hundreds of years though I have never communicated with humans until the Shikon Jewel shattered and brought my fate intertwined with Kagome and her companions." And that—that was when he realized that in all his life, he must seem reckless and immature in the eyes of a human—a fairly young demon that is. "But that didn't stop me, I desired for her— _loved her_ —and so… and so I continue to court her, but…" His words trail off, his puzzlement evident—he does not understand how it is that his advances seem to be a passing wind to her. Was it because she did not understand or was she so focused on loving that hanyou rather than noticing his courtship?

Saori smiles, "Jii-chan, what do you think?"

Kin'nosuke's drool bubble popped—he had been dozing off, much to Saori's dismay. "Ah! Hm, well, Kagome is a complicated girl, even in her school days—before she ever stumbled upon the Feudal Era, she's been quite a sight especially to her classmates. Seniors and Juniors alike had crushes on her. They liked her asked her out, but they were all turned down."

Kouga blinked twice, not because he was surprised, he was sure that Kagome would be popular in her own world—she was beautiful, witty and determined—she was basically perfect. But what had confused him was that every courtship were denied. "Why is that?"

"I'm not sure, she never told us the reason, however it does seem like she's just not interested. She wanted to focus o nher studies more." Saori sighed, "Poor girl, she's always so hard working, she wanted to grow up fast to help the shrine out."

 _We're in a financial crisis_ , Souta's words resurfaced.

Kouga was about to offer his sympathies, perhaps even suggest if there was anything he could do to help, but he knew it was pointless. He was a demon who barely understood this world and their manner of trading. For a demon it was simply to take— _finders keepers_ —if you are not strong enough to keep it, then you do not deserve it. It was simple as that but he knew the world works different for humans, more so in Kagome's timeline. "I'm sorry, it must have been rough." His words were soft, cautious and a little hesitant.

Saori smiled, just from this conversation alone, she knew that he was truly in love with Kagome. Something that she had never really found within Inuyasha.

Now, would it be such a sin to admit that she had never really found Inuyasha to be her daughter's beloved? True, the past was rather… unforgiving. She had neglected and let her daughter be on her own terms, _live to the fullest my sweet daughter_ , but she was a foolish mother back then. How could she ever call herself a mother if she could not guide and nurture her child? How could she call herself a mother if she had let her child wander along with demons where she could gravely die and never return? It was something she overlooked until the last days. She cried, begging for forgiveness, but all she saw was her daughter's mournful and lonely gaze. She was no longer her daughter, she was her own person who lived in another world. Her gaze was distant, and she begged— _please stay, you are my daughter_ —but it was useless, her daughter—her mind, soul and heart—had its place in the other world.

 _Inuyasha_ —he took her daughter away, but that was not the reason she despised him—Inuyasha had hurt her daughter, broken her beyond any repair, took her sanity and her love without any consideration. He took her without even saying anything. In a blink of an eyes, Saori saw that her dear Kagome had fallen in love, fallen so hopelessly and desperately in love with a man who saw her for half of who she is. It was not that hard to decipher, Inuyasha's half love for her, that is. She never knew of the whole story, but she knew—her motherly instincts had said so—that this man loved her daughter not entirely, he loved her when he felt like it and forgotten her when he loved another.

And now here her daughter, lays awake at the dead of the night, crying in her sleep. _God, God, God!_ She hated that hanyou! _Give my daughter back! Make her live again!_

Despite the inner turmoil that fueled and raged within her, she kept a gentle outward expression, "Thank you, Kouga."

And despite this new demon's evident genuine courtship to her daughter, she will not allow Kagome to go through the same hopeless dream. It was bad enough that this opportunity will cause her distress, her desires will once again awaken and she will begin to yearn for Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Not sure when I'll update next, but hopefully after my exams are done and I feel better. Nonetheless I sincerely hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review on what you think ^^


End file.
